londons_burningfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 5 (series 1)
Episode 5 (series 1) is the fifth episode of London's Burning's first series, first broadcast in the UK on ITV on 19 March 1988. In the episode, two armed men and a woman hold Blue Watch and some visiting children hostage at Blackwall. Episode Summary Blackwall is hosting an open day for children. Sicknote is dressed as a banana and Malcolm as Welephant. Nearby, two men - Bobby and Garry - break into an office at a milk depot while Garry's pregnant sister (and Bobby's girlfriend) Amanda waits in the car. Two police officers start looking over their car, so she quietly leaves as the car is not taxed. All three flee from the scene and are pursued by the police to the station yard. Garry pulls out a shotgun and Amanda reveals she has a handgun. Everyone is rounded up and sent indoors. Bobby orders Tate to close the doors. Police snipers soon surround the station and Amanda panics. The police already know the identity of three hostage takers. The phone rings in the Watch Room and Tate is sent to answer it. The negotiators ask to talk to Bobby, who hangs up and is shocked they know who he is. Kevin and Charisma suggest sneaking the kids out through a window, but Tate thinks it too risky. The phone rings again and Garry answers it, but doesn't say a word. The payphone then rings and Bobby answers. It is Gerry, wanting to speak to Josie. She assures him that she is fine and he says he will come to Blackwall. It is discovered that one of the kids has stolen an EVAC, which Tate then uses to contact the police outside. A senior police officer informs him that the Watch Room phone is a direct line to the negotiators. He also warns that Garry has a history of violence and mental instability, but the other two have no prior record. Bobby is persuaded by Tate to release the woman and children. Josie refuses to leave, as does Nancy, but Tate convinces Nancy to go. Outside, Nancy suggests that all of the wives go into the pub. The Watch are moved upstairs to the mess. Bobby is still talking to the negotiators and demands a car, but is starting to realise they won't get one. The watch are momentarily left alone in an office, where George finds a BCF fire extinguisher. As Amanda and Bobby walk in, Sicknote appears to suddenly collapse in pain. George sprays the BCF in Bobby's face while the others overpower Amanda. Vaseline retrieves the gun just as Garry enters the room. Garry points the shotgun at Vaseline who pulls the trigger, and finds it isn't loaded. Garry fires two shots. He quickly flees and is found by Tate in the dormitory. Tate talks him into surrendering voluntarily. As the Watch are freed, they are all reunited with their partners. Josie tells Gerry she appreciates his concern, but their marriage is still over. Cast Notes This was the final appearance of Gerry Ingham (Eric Deacon). Gallery File:London Fire Brigade Series 1 Kevin Sicknote and Malcolm.jpg File:London Fire Brigade Series 1 Open Day.jpg File:London Fire Brigade Series 1 Sidney and Nancy Tate.jpg File:London Burning Series 1 Episode 5 Blackwall.jpg File:London Burning Series 1 Episode 5 Gerry Ingham.jpg File:London Fire Brigade Series 1 Blackwall Open Day.jpg File:London Fire Brigade Series 1 Blackwall Blue Watch.jpg File:London Fire Brigade Series 1 Vaseline.jpg File:S1 Ep5.png File:Josie.png 1